Someone You Never Expected
by mightyduck22
Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot? CH 7 UP!
1. A Triangle is Formed

Chapter 1: A Triangle is Formed

Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot?

**Author's Note : Okay, I made up Proudfoot's first name...and in this fic he is Tonks' age...because I looked in HP lexicon and it didnt make reference to his age...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter!**

It wasn't a particularly busy day at the Ministry of Magic that day, the wind was howling and maple leaves swirled outside the window. Kingsley Shacklebolt was not the only person in his office paperwork-ing, Lance Proudfoot sipped his lukewarm coffee trying to complete the mount of report papers piled on the desk before him.

'I love her, Kingsley!' Lance Proudfoot exclaimed suddenly, getting up from his chair.

Kingsley looked up in surprise.

'Proudfoot, what are you--'

'I can't help it anymore! I can't hide these feelings I've had since...since--'

'For who?' Kingsley asked, eyes wide open.

'Nymph...no Tonks...she hates being called that--'

'Lance,' Shacklebolt interrupted with his deep voice and a hesitant expression on his face. 'Why... didn't you tell her before?'

'Well, I was going to tell her...but all she talks about is that Lupin,' he replied nonchantly. Kingsley straightened his robes. 'I don't know what she sees in him, I mean really, he is...twice her age!'

'Not quite...but she still loves him.' Kingsley tried to look unknowing.

'Yeah well, she keeps telling me that he won't return the feelings and I just...she doesn't deserve to be treated like that...and--'

'But Remus wants the best for her.'

'The b-best for her? Letting her eyes swell up in tears? He really is mad!'

Kingsley shot him a serious look. Lance paused.

'What I'm trying to say...is that there aren't any complications with me...and I hate seeing her upset all the time! She can't metamorph because of that dunderhead!' He pause again and continued. 'I'm going to tell her how I feel.'

'I don't know if--'

'What Kingsley? Shouldn't I tell her that I've been in love with her for four years?_' Poor boy, if only he knew_.

'It's just that I don't think she--'

'But I have no strings attached like Remus! I think it's the perfect time to make my move! I mean she's really--'

'Vulnerable...and what a perfect time to take advantage...yes..' Kingsley acknowledged. _He's going to fall flat on his head. _

'No! It's not like that! I love her! And I'm going to tell her over dinner tomorrow!' And he left Kingsley's office at once.

Kingsley sighed.

'Proudfoot, if you only knew that Remus would murder you if you tried.'

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks reached into her back pocket for her wand when she realised she was in the Muggle world. She kicked herself mentally and unlocked the front door to the house before pushing it open. It was dark outside and Andromeda Black was excitedly conversing with someone over the phone, 

'Oh yes, yes Janice...I did in fact...but they were ordered and--'

'Wotcher, Mum,' Tonks chirped, trying to sport a genuine smile on her face. Here eyes were swollen red from tears, black rings formed under her eyes from stress working at the Ministry. Her mousy brown strands of hair were unbrushed and framed her pale heart shaped face, pink lips protruding from her skin's surface. Yet, Andromeda was busy chatting on the phone and only managed to greet her daughter by raising her hand in acknowledgement. Tonks rolled her eyes and replied with an annoyed call,

'Blimey, I'm good Mother! Thanks for asking!'

'See, I knew I had sent them over! Didn't I tell you! I'd like to see what Jeffrey has to say about that!' Andromeda chortled confidently.

Tonks grunted quietly as she hooked her coat on the stand and muttered to herself,

'I guess asking if Dad's home would be irrational...I'm so irrational...that's why I'm in love with Remus...' _The topic of Remus again. I can't spend one day without thinking of Remus. Why am I so--_

_Knock knock._

Tonks came out of her mental self conversation and glanced over at her mother who was candidly gossiping.

'Is she really?...And we all thought she was getting married!' Andromeda exclaimed as if not noticing the loud tapping on the door. Tonks groaned and trudged to the door. She turned the knob and put on that fake smile again,

'Hi Dad...oh...not Dad...' Lance Proudfoot's dark blue eyes twinkled as they met Tonk's confused brown ones.

'Good evening Tonks,' he greeted with a warm smile on his face.

'Uh...what's up Proudfoot...what does the Ministry want?' Tonks replied sceptically, smile fading. Lance smiled.

'Nothing from work...it's Friday night...' He nervously raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah...' she said nodding as she leaned on the door, confused and arms in akimbo.

'Let me take you out for dinner,' he said breathlessly. Tonks' eyes dropped in stark realisation of his intentions.

'Lance, I-I...but y-you...Remus is--'

'As friends!' he lied, scratching his chin.

Tonks' eyes darted everywhere before she nodded hastily. _It's not like Remus would care anyway. _

'Um,...sure...I'll just...um get my coat.' Lance took a sigh of relief and smiled.

Just as Tonks had left the house, a spotty grey owl tapped the door with its beak. Tied to its leg was a note,

_Tonks, _

_I need to see you. Headquarters. Now._

_Remus._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just an experiment...hope you liked... one way to let me know...reeeevieww!! (plz) 


	2. No Strings Attached

Chapter 2: No Strings Attached

Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot?

**Author's Note: **

**1. **Sorry it took so long to update...I just didn't want to get anything wrong + been sick.

**2. **Sorry about the last chapter where Lupin's owl had the note tied to its leg...I had a mental blank and mistook a pigeon for an owl...thinking about Pidgewigeon or whatever its name is...anyway, 4give me and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No ownage...all belongs to J.K. 

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table beside the window at a small Muggle restaraunt in London named _The Gigue. _A couple had just finished ordering their meals and the handsome young man swallowed as he continually glanced at the young heart-shape faced woman before him. The man's face was angular, eyes dark blue and hair, a chocolatey shade of brown. Many young witches and female Muggles swooned over this attractive wizard; he dressed smartly and (although the Muggle women were blithely unaware) worked for the Ministry of Magic as a top Auror in his class, like the depressed young witch who reluctantly joined him for dinner that evening. Although the handsome wizard wished like hell that he was out on a romantic date with the love of his life, Nymphadora Tonks and Lance Proudfoot were merely having supper _as friends_. He abruptly cleared his voice and began,

'So...um...how...um are you?'

Tonks sighed and turned away from the window which she had been hopelessly staring at.

'Lance, we work together... you know how I am, you see me everyday!' she replied, annoyed. Lance blinked and bowed his head in defeat. _Smooth, Lance. Very Smooth. _

'Sorry,' she said quickly, looking back at the window and resting her head on her right palm. She glanced at the night sky to see a thin crescent moon glowing at her. _Remus must have transformed recently. _

'Poor Remus,' she croaked. _She's having dinner with me... and **he** is on her mind?_ Lance frowned and hastily tried to bring her attention back to him.

'Yeah...uh...how is the old fella going?' he asked dryly. _Great._ Tonks didn't look at him but replied in a whimpering voice,

'I don't know...I haven't seen him for weeks...It's like he...d-doesn't want t-to see me!' She covered her eyes with a hand and sobbed.

_Nice, you made her cry. _Lance instinctively grabbed both of her wrists and stared into her confused eyes.

'Tonks...WHY do you let him do this to you!' he exclaimed. A few people dining in the restaraunt stared at them narrowly.

'_Lance_,' Tonks hissed, eyes still watering. Lance's eyes darted for a moment before he continued in a loud whisper,

'I'm serious! He acts like he's the Emperor or something...the way he treats you!'

Tonks' face was white with fury.

'What are you trying to say, Proudfoot?' she asked threateningly, eyes piercing. Lance pursed his lips for a moment.

'It's SO obvious he's playing with you...and I don't know why you let him,' he concluded bitterly. This had simply gone too far for Tonks now. She pushed back on her chair and began getting up. _Oh no, why am I such an arsehole?_

'Tonks, please...' She got to her feet and raised her sleeves.

'If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!' Lance raised his eyebrow in confusion. Tonks cautiously removed her wand from her left pocket and whispered.

_'Diventare Ignaro.' _Lance rolled his eyes and chuckled.

'The Unawareness Charm? Oh please...we could have just left!'

'Makes putting you in your place even more worth it!' Tonks bellowed, the rest of the restaraunt completely oblivious to her cries. Lance felt himself heating up again. This time he stood up too.

'Why do you stick up for him?! The man who denies you because he's too old for you, too poor, too dangerous...the bloke finds a new bloody excuse every day! How can you love a man who treats you like that?'

Tonks opened her mouth to retaliate when she realised that Proudfoot had got it just right. All this time she had thought nobody really knew of her hidden pain, and that she had done a great job concealing the real truth. Lance began pacing around their table, a hand on his waist and the other kneading his forehead. Finally, Tonks blurted,

'How...h-how did you know?' Lance stopped pacing and hopelessly stared at her embarassed expression. 'I mean, it's not like I openely told you...I told Molly explicitly...and some others...'

He sighed. Tonks stared at him inquiringly.

'Because...Tonks it's because...when a wizard...like...like me wonders why an... amazing, talented, funloving, dedicated, passionate...eccentric...ahem... witch like you is running after some...s-some ungrateful git... who just keeps finding excuse after excuse after bloody excuse to...deny you when there are _just_ as eligible..._(sigh_) if not eligible...with NO strings attached--'

'LANCE! Answer the question! How did you know?' Tonks shouted with a bamboozled expression on her face.

'I SEE you Tonks! No, and it's not like an "I saw Tonks at work today" see...but an "I'm SO madly in love with Tonks that I stare at her when ever I get the chance and when she's unhappy I will do anything to find out what made her like that because I hate seeing her like that!"' he replied in a huff. Tonks' eyes widened in shock.

'Lance, I thought you--' she began in a soft voice.

'YES! I lied! Okay? I LIED!' he cried. 'No! This dinner wasn't as friends! I wanted to tell you these feelings I've had since the first day I met you in Auror training! But since you've been chasing after that LUPIN...and I'm quite certain there's no way you'd choose me over him! I get it! I completely GET it!'

Tonks was speechless. The waiter soon arrived with their meals, completely unaware of this loud verbal argument.

'Lance...' she began quietly. Lance began to live on a new hope that she might actually choose him!

'Yes?' he asked hopefully.

'I-I... love Remus...and I n-never saw you that w-way...I'm so s-sorry...' she managed to whisper.

Lance was destroyed. It was like a backhand slap made of ice. His expression told a story of classic heartbreak. A very bitter heartbreak. He slowly nodded several times to convey his acknowledgment. He fished some Muggle money out of his pocket and threw it on the table beside the just served platters. He glanced back at Tonks who was still paralysed from his confession. His eyes were already tearing, his jaw tight.

'Enjoy dinner,' he croaked before apparating into thin air, a tear trickling down before he vanished. Tonks gasped, helplessly taking her seat and began to sob. The waiter returned carrying a large glass bottle.

'Red wine, mademoiselle?' She cried even harder.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heya! That was Chapter 2!! Hope you liked! And I must say that I am starting to fall in love with this charming, brown haired, blue eyed fabrication of Proudfoot! haha! hope you are too! Sorry if it was melodramatic...plz review and tell me if it was!! 


	3. Reconsiderations

Chapter 3: Reconsiderations

Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot?

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been forever, exams finally over...**

**Thank you to my 3 lovely reviewers:**

**- thef****irstduckie**

**- Purgurl **

**- j-mercuryuk**

**I'm glad you're enjoying my work. Plus, a concept in this chapter is based on something from Ugly Betty, see if you can find it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and probably never will! 

Nymphadora Tonks didn't get any sleep that night. She lay forlornly on her bed, her mind revisiting the same memory, her tears streaming for the same reason, her heart racing for the same fearful realisation.

_'Tonks...WHY do you let him do this to you?!'_

_'It's SO obvious he's playing with you...and I don't know why you let him!'_

_'Why do you stick up for him?!' _

_The man who denies you because he's too old for you, too poor, too dangerous..._

_...the bloke finds a new bloody excuse every day! _

_How can you love a man who treats you like that?'_

Tonks bit her lip and winced to allow more burning tears trickle out of her eyes and drip onto the surface of her pillow. She shivered under the sheets and felt for the first time in her life completely alone. She felt no warmth within her, a Dementor's kiss would probably feel the same. _But it's true, Remus has never told me that he loves me. Mum always told me to find someone who loves me and never let them go. And Lance loves me... he really does._ _And Remus avoids me._

* * *

Remus Lupin anxiously paced the narrow corridor of the Noble House of Black. He checked his watch again. 9:57. 

'I swear I sent the owl three hours ago!' he repeated frustratedly to himself. 'Lionel didn't have to travel far, just to the Tonks' right here in London! He couldn't have lost it. And he came back...'

Lupin pondered to himself for a few more minutes when a black and brown owl glided into the haunted house via the chimney. Dropping the folded piece of parchment on the wooden floorboards, the bird left 5 Grimmauld Place within seconds. Lupin hurried to the letter and unfolded it. He looked confused as he struggled to read the note.

'This is Andromeda's writing!' he cried in astonishment.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am so sorry that Nymphadora could not come to the Headquarters after you sent the letter. She had just left for dinner with Lance and she didn't get back till late. I guess she must of enjoyed herself! But then again she hurried to her room and I didn't get a chance to let her know of your intended meeting. Many apologies,_

_Andromeda Phineasia Tonks_

**Remus' POV**

Lance? Lance? Who the hell is Lance? I thought she said that she...I thought I was the one that...

And then the stark reality hit me. She's moving on. Even though she loves me. I chuckled bitterly to myself before realising exactly what Sirius would have said.

_'Well, it's your bloody fault mate! You kept telling her to find someone else!'_

**Out of Remus' POV**

Lupin bit his lip in disappointment before concluding painfully,

'She can only move on so quickly if...she never...really loved me after all...B-but she d-deserves to have s-someone better than me...Been saying that s-since day one...'

In response to his mental and emotional anguish, Remus exerted his frustrations by picking up the two wine glasses carefully placed on the set dining table for his final submission to Nymphadora and hurling them across the room. Without a final look at the shattered glass or chanting the _Reparo_ charm, Remus stormed out of the dining room and headed to bed. As he lay on the unsupportive mattress, he tried to force himself to sleep. His eyes began to water as he imagined Tonks in the arms of a faceless man, another man, a man who would never be him...

'What I advised her to do is my greatest resentment...' His tears burned and his head pained from this accruing dislike for Lance.

'Who is he?!' He demanded. 'Is he from the Ministry?'

Remus suddenly felt a sudden gush of anger swelling in his soul as he grasped the bedsheets in fury. His bestial self became more exposed as he vented out the frustrations inside.

'I will find out who this Lance fellow is.'

* * *

It was a new week and Tonks was dreading to leave for work that Monday. She would definately come into contact with Lance. They worked together and were partners after all!

'Nymphadora Medea Tonks! You'll be late for work! Get a move on!' Andromeda screeched from the hallway.

_Damn, _Tonks thought. _It's times like these when you wish you had one of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_.

Tonks quickly rubbed her tear swelling eyes before assembling her shoulder length brown hair into a tight bun. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture and within seconds, apparated into thin air.

* * *

'K-kingsley...' Tonks started nervously as she peeked into his office. Kingsley simply raised his hand to signal her to come in but didn't look at her. Tonks glanced around her and tiptoed into Kingsley's office almost surreptitiously. The dark skinned Auror slowly and hesitantly looked up from his filing cabinet to stare into Tonks' especially red eyes.

_Oh no_, he thought.

'What's up Tonks?' he asked almost too casually. Tonks bit her fingernail before mumbling,

'IsLancehereIhaven'tseenhimtodayhaveyou?'

Kingsley was taken aback and stared at her with a perplexed expression on his face. 'What did you say?'

'H-have you ...uh..seen Lance? I can't...uh find him anywhere..' Kingsley closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he contemplated how he would break it to her.

'Nymphadora, Lance...has...taken a few weeks off work...uh...stress related issues...' Tonks' eyes widened synergistically with her intensified breathing. She relaxed though, trying to appear unknowing.

'Oh! Really? I-I...had no idea!'

_Later that day_

'Well you know what you have to do right?' asked Licentia Barthley at the Ministry Cafeteria during lunch. Tonks' eyes darted from left to right in confusion until she stared at her workmate in defeat. Licentia looked up from eating her noodles without utensils but with the help of the _Leviosa_ charm with an annoyed expression.

'You have to talk to him Tonks! Face to face!'

Nymphadora's face fell and looked almost sickly as she glared at her friend in disbelief. Her eyes were still blemished with sorey redness and the lifelessness of the dark shadows beneath them.

'Tia...I can't face him...after...after...all of THAT!' She paused before arguing, 'And besides! What good would it do?!'

'Tonks!' Licentia retorted. 'If Lance loved you as much as he says he did, then he's probably really unstable right now...maybe even suicidal! Three weeks out for "stress"...please! You have to work this out with him...'

'Hmm...' Licentia smirked.

'And besides...he's a hottie, that's one less piece of eye candy around here!'

Tonks rolled her eyes at the last comment before thinking of the horrific vision of Lance killing himself for her. It was actually kind of alluring.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay, Chapter 3!! Sorry if it was really abrupt but I needed to get those parts out. Please r&r! Chapter 4 coming soon and here's a sneak peek: _it will feature something requested_. hehehe take care! 


	4. It's Me or Him

Chapter 4: It's Me or Him

Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot?

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 as promised...yes, and that means more sxc Lance!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No ownage here. 

'Yes, Arthur what is his name and address again?' Remus asked hastily as he anxiously wrote things down on parchment.

'Lance Dillon Proudfoot, 6/142 Figaro Avenue London...' Arthur Weasley replied, scratching his head bamboozled. As Remus quickly scribbled the details onto the paper, Arthur declared,

'Remus, I still don't know why you want to know everything about this Auror.'

'Hmpfh...?' Remus managed to reply as he ignored the comment and continued to write a few more words on the parchment. He then leapt out of his chair and dropped a few files before Arthur. Patting him on the back, Remus bolted out of the office as fast as he could.

* * *

'This is it,' Tonks told herself before approaching the door on which she exerted a few very loud knocks. For a split second, Tonks stressed over the possibility that Lance would not answer the door; but the squeaking sound of the knob turning brought her back to reality. She braced herse;f as a defeated and sickly looking expression faced her. A cosmic moment passed as Lance Proudfoot jolted in complete shock at the presence of Nymphadora after their last meeting. His jaw dropped slightly, exacerbating his inability to release sound from his voice box. Tonks took the initiative to break the silence. 

'Lance, we...uh,' she began, fiddling with her loose strands of hair. '...need to t-talk.'

Words still failed to leave Lance's cracked lips which starkly exposed his tear worn eyes. It felt like hours as Tonks entered his apartment and seated herself timidly on the leather sofa. Still shocked at the arrival of his visitor, Lance finally managed to utter amidst the awkward silence,

'Nymphadora...I'--

'No Lance, please...let me talk,' she interjected. She then clasped her hands before continuing,

'I...I don't want...you to be w-wallowing in pain. Lance, I...really want to get through this.'

Lance looked as if he just got slapped in the face. His dark eyebrows furrowed as he cried,

'Get _through _this? Get THROUGH...Tonks! If oh-so-lovely Remus told YOU that he never saw you that way then... what the HELL would you...bloody hell, Tonks!' Tonks bit her lip in hurt as he stood up and vented his frustrations pacing the room covering his eyes, breathing deeply.

'Lance...' Tonks began.

'NO! You don't understand what I'm going through, so you have no right to come here and lecture me! So just go!' Lance interrupted furiously, turning his back on her. Tonks sported a deep frown and got to her feet before she exclaimed,

'LANCE! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! I AM TRYING TO HEAL WHATEVER IS LEFT OF OUR RELATIONSHIP'--

'WHAT RELATIONSHIP?' He bellowed back. 'TONKS WE _HAVE _NO RELATIONSHIP! AND YOU WANTING TO HELP ME IS ABSURD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP'--

'Lance!' Tonks pleaded. Lance pursed his lips before continuing in a low, raspy voice,

'Let's see what problems you are in! Hmm...say, has Remus given in yet? Or... are you STILL on square one?! Oh yes! He's still fucking around with you!'

'L-Lance!!' Tonks whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. She tried to hide them by turning away, but Lance turned her around with his consoling arm. She attempted to look away, but he cupped her left cheek with his right hand and pulled her face so close to his that her gleaming eyes and reddened nose was so close to his face that they almost touched.

'Lance, please...' she whispered pleadingly. His dark blue eyes also began swimming in tears while he replied,

'F-forget him...and take me.'

And with that, Lance pulled her into a needing kiss. Fingers tangled in hair, bodies joined at the hips; the only space between then was the quarter centimetre distance between their feet. Lance's lips clung to Tonks' with evident urgency, like there was no tomorrow. Although she tried to deny it, Tonks was tired of Remus' aversion and just as enthusiastically enjoyed her passionate embrace with Lance. Lance's fingers slowly moved from Tonks' short brown locks to the back of her neck and made their way to the small of her back. Exerting a soft whimper, Tonks wrapped her arms around Lance's neck and hugged him closer, tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes. Although he remained in bliss, Lance knew in the back of his head that Tonks would pull away and make him wish they never touched. And soon enough, Tonks' did release herself from him coldly before muttering,

'We...We can't...'

Lance winced in pain from her words, his body still in embracing position; worsening his hurt expression. Suddenly, Tonks gasped and covered her mouth.

'Remus!' she cried, pointing at the figure of Remus Lupin which lurked by the ajar front door. His expression looked confused, but the lines on his face expressed the disbelief and heartbreak consuming him...until his temperature began to rise and his ferocious qualities began to show. Lance and Tonks stared at him in fear and surprise as he removed his wand from his coat pocket. Instinctively, Lance tried to protect Tonks by positioning half of his body before her. While Tonks looked guilty, Remus and Lance glared at each other with the same repressed hate. Remus stepped inside the apartment and pointed his wand directly at the glaring Lance.

'Remus! What are you...' Tonks began.

'Remove your wand, Proudfoot,' Remus ordered, ignoring Tonks' interjection. Lance smirked as he took out his own wand, keeping his gaze at Remus.

'I'm happy to destroy my place, but would you like to settle this anywhere else old man Lupin?' Lance asked cockily. Tonks swallowed as a million thoughts crossed her head on how to stop the conflict. Remus fumed in anger before replying,

'I know an appropriate place.' And within seconds, Tonks saw Lance and Remus disapparate without warning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it was a bit short. And peoples! So many of u are adding this to ur story alert/fave list but ur NOT reviewing! c'mon! tell me what u think! I want to know! Just takes 10 seconds! 


	5. Beneath the Surface

Chapter 5: Beneath the Surface

Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know it's been a lifetime since I updated. I guess after readying the Deathly Hallows I was depressed over what happened to our favourite RLNT couple. Oh well, I will still try and complete this fic. **

**I have been thinking hard over the reviews I received and tried to make some changes. I hope its better! A nice, long chapter for you!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just have an imagination.

Remus and Lance had apparated instantly and Tonks' expression looked flustered as she considered how they knew where they were going. _Perhaps Proudfoot is a good Legilimens_. Then she started to worry over what would happen. If Remus and Lance got into a ridiculous duel and someone got hurt, or even _killed_, the cause against Voldemort would be short-lived. They were both strong wizards and losing any one of them would be a serious loss to the Order. And besides, Tonks didn't want to be the cause of that. She sighed and muttered to herself,

'That's classic Tonks. Always letting her emotions get ahead of the game.'

She had always been an open book. You could probably attribute that to her Hufflepuff nature. She was always loyal to her friends, family and feelings at that! In the back of her head she always wished to be stronger and more unwavering. If only she had inherited some of that Slytherin pride in her blood. Coming from parents who always supported her wishes and encouraged her to follow her dreams; it was not surprise that Tonks willingly fell in love with Remus Lupin and wanted to spend her life with him. If her mother's decision to marry a Muggle-born wizard was considered a 'treacherous, filthy act to the name of Black' (as Mrs. Black often claimed behind her curtain), then Tonks was probably destined to always act in opposition to what the Black family wanted. Tonks rubbed her temples and concentrated on what she should do. She had no idea where the men had gone too, and whether they were still alive. Perhaps if she informed the Order members that Remus was...missing and that she was concerned. She tried to think of a scenario where the truth of why he was duelling Proudfoot would not be exposed. Somehow she knew that this plan may be a complete failure. She apparated to the Burrow at once.

* * *

'I wonder who that could be?' Molly Weasley asked Ginny and Ron who were playing exploding snap on the carpet. 'Arthur's not due till later...'

She paced her way to the door and asked in a quiet voice,

'Who is it?' After a short pause, a nasal, French accented voice replied,

'Eet eez us, Mrs. Weeeazely!' Ginny groaned and Mrs. Weasley shot her a stern look before smiling and reaching to open the door. After she figured out that Fleur was in it for the real deal with Bill at the hospital wing, her opinion of her was uncharacteristically good.

'Wait Mum! You have to check it's us because we could be Inferi or Death Eaters for all you know!' Bill Weasley said in a muffled voice. Molly rolled her eyes and muttered,

'Just like his Father, that boy. Very well, what are your full names and where did you two first meet?'

Bill replied first: 'William Septimus Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Delacour.'

'Wee met at ze Gringotts Bank where I went to eemprove my Eeenglish,' replied Fleur.

'And I have scars all over my face from being savaged by Fenrir Greyback,' Bill added in a serious, yet disheartened way. Fleur's sparkling blue eyes began to water as she looked up at her fiancée and held his hand even tighter.

Molly opened the door immediately and hugged them both tightly, softening her whimper.

'Hey Bill, Ron started. 'How...are you?' Bill half smiled. His handsome features could hardly be made out. The scarring on his face was deep and dark. Some of his scars were still fresh, and the blood had dried and hardened.

'Yeah I'm okay. Unfortunately the scars won't disappear but the pain is relieving, thanks to the extra strong ointment that Fleur has been treating me with.' He shrugged helplessly. Fleur pulled his face closer to hers with her hands and kissed him quickly.

'But wee 'ave good news too,' she informed. 'Bill and I 'ave set a date for ze wedding!'

Crack!

And Tonks apparated instantly behind Molly. She gave a general wave to everyone in the room and then looked at Molly with sheer white fear on her face. Molly's eyes widened and she quickly excused herself to have a private word with Tonks in the kitchen.

'How did everything go with Remus dear?' Molly asked in a concerned voice. 'By the looks of things not so well. You'll just have to'—

'I think he's mad at me and he's off somewhere having a duel with Proudfoot,' Tonks said quickly in a trembling voice. Molly squinted.

'You mean that colleague of yours? Strange that, Remus did come by yesterday asking for that boy's address...'

'Yeah so, we need to find them.' Tonks looked around the room distractedly and but her fingernails.

'Wait, so why are they in a duel?' Molly asked suspiciously.

'Erm, because, because...they disagreed on...something related to...'_ Damn. I wish I was good at lying._

'Nymphadora,' Molly said sternly. Tonks pretended she didn't know anything.

'Okay! Okay!' Tonks eventually gave in. 'Proudfoot said that he loves me. And then Remus came and now they're fighting.'

Molly's eyes widened. 'What? No we _must _find them!

Tonks nodded.

'No!' Molly continued. 'Remus is a werewolf Tonks! They are very territorial!'

'Yeah so?'

'Remus loves you!'

'Yeah, I don't know about that. I mean he's been rejecting me for months...'

That's because he doesn't think he's good enough for you! Look, even if he says he wants you to be happy with someone else, he can't take it! His true self will _kill_ Proudfoot for sure!'

Tonks began to breathe a lot faster. 'But he wouldn't do that! Remus has never killed anyone when he transformed! He would rather hurt himself than another wizard!'

Molly covered her mouth and shook her head furiously. 'No, Tonks we can't take any chances. Oh if Dumbledore were still alive I'm sure we could find them. Perhaps Kingsley...'

'What can we do? How can we find them? If only Dumbledore was still here....'

'No,' Molly interjected sharply. 'Let's go to the Ministry and get Arthur and Kingsley. Surely they can help.'

Tonks covered her face and whimpered. 'This my entire fault. I should have never gone out to dinner with Lance...'

'No dear, everything happens for a reason. Look at my dear Bill. Greyback tore his skin but Fleur loves him regardless,' Molly admitted sadly. 'Perhaps if we confront Remus he may finally stop refusing you!'

'But Lance could be dead for all we know,' Tonks pointed out. And they both left the kitchen.

* * *

'Remus, you are an old man,' Lance Proudfoot snickered. 'But you are also a smart man. You know that Nymphadora deserves better than a dangerous wild animal like you!'

Lupin was breathing heavily and lying on his back. Lupin realised that he had underestimated his adversary's strength. He was a top class Auror after all. Proudfoot had hexed him for a couple of seconds and Lupin's tall figure had been flung across the gravel surface in front of a two storey, old house in the country. A shabby, chipped wooden sign next the main entry door read 'Lupin Residence'.

'This is the sham of a home which you'd hope to make house with her?' Proudfoot asked coldly. 'You know she deserves better. I can give her what she deserves! I have a steady income, I don't become a danger to her life every month, _and _I'm not as good as dead!'

Although his body was jerking in pain, Lupin managed to blurt,

'To b-bad she d-doesn't want y-you...'

Fury raced through Proudfoot's veins. Just before he swished his wand he paused.

'No, I'll let Fenrir Greyback and his minions have you! Let your own kind destroy you! You pathetic beast!'

**Remus' POV**

There was no way I was going to let this measly Auror get in my way. I've been alone for most of my life. I'm not going to let him take the love of my life. She's in love with _me_. But I knew that he was far stronger with his defence magic than I was. Unless...

**Out of Remus' POV**

Lupin then stopped jerking and felt his bones buckle. His hairs were growing rapidly, enabling his transformation. His hands refigured into paws and his nails became piercingly sharp. A loud, primordial growl emitted out of his vocal chords. Proudfoot's eyes widened and he swallowed in fear. His whole body was trembling as Lupin's transformation was nearly complete. And within seconds, the werewolf lunged at him,

'No...no...NOOOOOOOOOO' Proudfoot cried as his the wolf began to tear his skin, limb by limb.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aaahhh! A little scary isn't it? Hmm, well I won't know if you don't review. And you won't know what happens next if you don't! So review! :)


	6. Uncertainty

Chapter 6: Uncertainty

Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot?

**Author's Note: Hi all! I did this all in one night! I want to explain some things from the last chapter:**

**Remus could transform in the absence of the full moon because I thought that if Fenrir Greyback transformed and attacked Bill Weasley (who was not infected because it wasn't during the full moon), then I reckon Remus can transform at will too (not that he ever wanted to...until now!).**

**Tonks has an apartment and visits her parents' place every now and then (to explain later in the chapter).**

* * *

Disclaimer: As before, I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters within it. I think the only thing I own is Proudfoot's first name (Lance) and people you don't remember from the books.

**2 weeks later **

Nymphadora Tonks was twiddling her thumbs distractedly as she sat in the hospital waiting room. Her mousey brown hair had grown out quite a bit for a two week period. Her overgrown fringe scattered over her eyebrows and her eyes looked tired and red. She'd lost a good two and a half kilograms since Dumbledore's death. Lying in room 247 was her colleague Lance Proudfoot, who had been unconscious until about a week ago. His face and body was heavily scarred and he had lost a great deal of blood from the duel.

Tonks was hesitant about going into the hospital room alone. She hated being along with Lance. She hated the sexual tension between them. She hated what Remus had done to her friend. She hated that she still loved him. She hated that she hadn't seen him for weeks. So she patiently waited for Mad-Eye and Kingsley who were on their way. Lance couldn't remember much from what happened to him, just that the culprit was Remus Lupin. Tonks could finally hear footsteps from the hospital corridor. Moments later, Mad-Eye and Kingsley trudged into the waiting room and greeted her with a nod. The three of them made their way into Lance's room.

His eyes were half closed and he looked completely disfigured. His face was covered in scars and dried blood. Tonks always got the shivers when she walked inside and saw his condition.

Proudfoot moaned and managed to blurt, 'Tonks...that you?'

The three standing aurors exchanged glances and Tonks looked away uncomfortably. Moody pretended he didn't hear what Lance said and identified himself.

'Lance,' Moody began, holding a clipboard in his hand. 'The ministry has constructed an official investigation into what happened to you. According to your last statement, the perpetrator of savage attacks onto you was identified as Remus J. Lupin who has not been seen since the incident.'

Lance grunted and tried to sit up to look at Tonks who was avoiding his gaze.

'He has been classed as a fugitive and the ministry has assigned Nymphadora and Kingsley as the aurors responsible for seeking him out and having him prosecuted,' Moody finished reading the parchment on the clipboard.

Tonks' stomach churned. Of all the crazy assignments she was allocated at work, this was by far the one she dreaded the most. She didn't want to prosecute the love of her life. But part of her was questioning her view of him. Did she really want to spend her life with a guy who almost mauled her colleague to death? Did she still want to pursue her feelings for him? It wasn't until now that Tonks came to realise the risks associated with spending her life with a werewolf. She didn't want to admit it, but she realised the kind of things being in head-over-heels in love could conceal. And when she did catch him eventually, would she able to face him? Tonks didn't know what to think.

Moody completed his concluding statements before leaving the room. Kingsley also indicated his intention to leave. Tonks watched them leave and added softly,

'I'll catch you blokes later...' She took a deep breath and took a step closer to Lance's bed. His eyes were focused on her and he even managed a smile amidst his scars.

'I...I missed you,' he said softly. Tonks' eyes widened.

'Well I guess it's been a few days since I'-

'I know you've been here every day, Tonks...' Tonks laughed nervously.

'I-I don't know what you're talking about, Proudfoot, I mean I've only visited you like twice...'

Lance gently bit his lip with a smirk on his face.

'The healers told me you came, _every_ time you came.' Tonks made shocked expressions and let her eyes dart to the door. Lance took her hand and kissed it. The truth was, Tonks felt that she was to blame for what happened to him. If only she hadn't gone out to dinner with him, Remus wouldn't have gotten all territorial and attacked him. Being responsible for someone who was in daily pain was not something Tonks enjoyed.

'I...I still love you,' Lance said suddenly. Their eyes met for a moment before Tonks abruptly pulled her hand away.

'Lance, you need to understand'-

'Are you serious? You still love that...that savage?' Lance asked. Tonks scowled at him.

'I don't know...I just'-

'He almost killed me Tonks! He could do that to you! How can you still want him?'

Tonks hesitated to reply. She didn't know what to feel. She covered her face with her hands. After a pause, Lance began softly,

'I know it must be hard being the one assigned to find him. I know I sound like I hear what I want to hear, but I know how much you love him...' Tonks managed a small smile.

'It doesn't mean I like it, though!' he whispered. Tonks chuckled. She sat on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah you've always been a spoilt little brat, Proudfoot,' she said in a menacing voice.

'Look...just go find him. I guess your heart will tell you if he's still right for you. But... I know that you are right for _me_. I can offer you a great life Tonks, and I want to spend my life with you.'

He paused.

'I want to marry you.'

If there hadn't been a war going on at this stage, Tonks would have completely freaked out over a guy saying he wanted to marry her when they'd hardly dated. But Tonks and Lance had been friends for years. One thing was for sure, although she didn't love him, the offer was tempting.

* * *

'Alohamora,' Tonks chanted. Her apartment door unlocked itself and she let herself in. The interior had become messier since the last time she was there. She found herself at work more and more. Looking for a wanted werewolf was taking longer than anticipated. Besides, her apartment reminded her of Remus too much. It was in here that she realised that she loved him a year ago.

**1 year ago**

'_Tonks,' Remus called softly, sticking his head into her hospital room. 'The healers said that you can be discharged now.' _

_Tonks raised her eyebrows and made her way out of the hospital bed. Her body still hurt from Bellatrix Lestrange's hexes and curses, but she was feeling much better now. Remus had come to escort her home, and little did she know, divulge the truth about what happened to Sirius. Tonks tried to unbutton her hospital gown which had three big buttons in a line at the back. She struggled to undo them and subsequently tripped over her own feet. She fell on her backside with a bang and Remus rushed inside._

'_Ow,' she said helplessly._

'_Tonks are you alright?' he asked in worry. She nodded and made her way onto her feet with his help._

'_I need help with getting this dress off...' Remus blushed. Tonks smiled._

'_Um, well I guess you should...um...turn around,' he said sheepishly, after inspecting the gown. Tonks carefully turned around. She held her breath as his soft hands slowly made their way down her back. She could feel his energy. He was so close to her. She wanted this closeness for so long. Once he had undone the final button, he let the dress collapse off her shoulders. She quickly caught it before it slipped right off. Remus couldn't help but bite his fist. She was stunning. Her back was smooth and her figure was small, but shapely. She twirled around to face him, holding onto her dress which now threatened to fall right off her shoulders. He couldn't get his eyes off her._

'_Th-thanks...'_

'_I...I'll wait outside for you,' he said after a long pause._

_..._

'_Here we are!' Tonks hollered as she welcomed Remus to her apartment. He still didn't have the heart to tell her that Sirius had died. He knew he had to do it eventually._

'_No, Tonks I really...I really can't stay,' he said hesitantly._

'_Aww,' she moaned. 'Have a cup of tea Remus, at least!'_

'_No, I really....I can't, but I have to tell you something.' Tonks shrugged and gestured for him to take a seat. He slowly seated himself on the couch. She joined him. They were centimetres apart and the sexual tension was back._

'_Tonks...I...well...' 'Is he going to tell me that he loves me?' she thought to herself. She shifted closer to him._

'_Yes?' Her eyes widened._

'_Tonks, after you were taken to St. Mungo's...I...well...'_

'_Yeah?'_

_Remus' eyes darted before he blurted,_

'_Sirius...he...he died. Bellatrix killed him.' She took a moment to digest the information before her face fell. She covered her face with her hands._

'_This is all my fault!' she cried. Remus' eyes widened._

'_What? How is it your fault?' Tonks was sobbing at this stage._

'_If I h-had finished off B-bellatrix when I had the ch-chance...' Remus hugged her straight away._

'_No, no! Sirius dying had nothing to do with you! The only one to blame is Bellatrix. She said the curse!' Tonks cried even harder and Remus tried to comfort her._

'_I feel so guilty...' Remus looked straight at her. Their noses were a centimetre away._

'_This is not your fault, Dora.' Tonks' eyes widened._

'_I can call you that right?' he asked sheepishly. _

_She batted her eyelashes at him. She leaned closer to him. They both realised that Tonks' was sitting on Remus, whose arms were around her. None of them wanted to change their positions. Especially after Tonks grabbed his face and kissed him. _

**Back to the present**

Tonks unloaded her bags onto the couch and reached over to turn on the television when someone knocked on the door.

'Who's there?' she asked in a demanding voice.

'It's me,' a hoarse voice answered. Tonks' heart sank. She opened the door immediately to see Remus Lupin standing in front of her, more scars on his face and a helpless expression on his face.

'Remus...' she mouthed.

'If you wanted to see me so badly, you should have just asked.' Tonks' mouth dropped.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I will have another chapter up soon. Still, feel free to review!**


	7. Blackmail

Chapter 7: Blackmail

Summary: Lance Proudfoot has been in love with Tonks since they met in Auror training and finally takes his shot. Remus is secretly jealous, but still denies his love for Tonks. She's sick of his stubborn nature...will Tonks choose Proudfoot?

**Author's Note: And we're back for chapter 7!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

Tonks didn't know what to feel. Remus was standing in front of her looking the worst he'd ever been. The scarring on his face and hands were fresh and he looked completely exhausted. Technically, she should have arrested him on the spot. Part of her wanted to release all her tension and throw herself into his arms. Another part of her wanted to interrogate him on where he had been this whole time. Why he had left Lance pretty much for dead. But Tonks just stood there in awe.

'I know I haven't been in contact, and I am really sorry for that,' Remus started, staring into her eyes. 'But I've been with the colony. They trust now that the ministry is after me.'

Tonks took a deep breath, but she still didn't move. Remus held out his arm to stroke her hair when she flinched backward. She kept stepping backward until she was completely inside her apartment. Remus let himself in too. There was so much Tonks wanted to say, but she couldn't get herself to utter one word.

'Dora, what's the matter?' he asked, trying to touch her. Tonks furiously began massaging her temples as if trying to comprehend something.

'Tonks, why are you'—

'So let me get this straight,' Tonks began bitterly, her eyes closed. 'You almost murdered my colleague, you've been out on the loose like some fugitive, and now come in here and ask me what is WRONG?'

Remus swallowed and replied in a low voice.

'I did all those things because... I care about you.' Tonks' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

'Are you bloody serious?' she boomed back. 'Lance was hanging on by a thread last week! He almost DIED. Yes, Remus he nearly DIED! You can't honestly tell me that is how a man shows his love for a woman!'

'Tonks, I'—

'Honestly, couldn't you have showed me your love the NORMAL way?'

Remus sighed.

'I don't know maybe by TELLING me? Maybe by going out for a drink or even dinner with me?'

'I tried to do that!' Remus roared back. 'And then you went out with that Proudfoot!' Tonks opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped herself.

'Well, you could have tried harder...' she muttered, fiddling with her shirt. Remus sighed and held her hips, bringing her closer to him.

'Well, I am here now...' he leaned over to kiss her when she pushed him away from her.

'No, NO! Did you know that I was assigned to catch you and have you put on trial? Did you know that technically I could be fired for harbouring a fugitive in my apartment? Do you have any IDEA what you have done?'

'Why are you referring to me like that? Like I'm a criminal?'

'Remus, you transformed yourself into a werewolf and mauled my partner!'

'We were in a duel! Two people can't win!'

'I can't believe you could say that! You always said that you would never hurt another wizard! What have you done?'

Remus pouted and answered bitterly, 'Well I've never wanted something more in my life...' He took a seat on the couch and covered his face with his hands. 'And besides, why do you care about him so much? I thought I was the one you wanted!'

Tonks began circling the room in frustration. She then sighed in exasperation and sat next to him.

'You are the one I want, Remus...'

'You think you've got it bad,' he continued '...with your inability morph and your patronus change. Dora, I used to think my werewolf persona was completely separate from my real self. I don't know, the lines have blurred, and I – I just...'

'I know...' Tonks whispered. 'I know it's been hard.' She held his hand and looked up at him.

'Somehow, all of me wants you,' he continued. 'And I know what I did was wrong, but I don't know...it just felt right at the time.'

'That's sweet, Remus,' Tonks said. 'But, what you did was wrong, and I can't pretend it didn't affect me...' Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

'I'm sorry I hurt your friend,' Remus muttered. 'I hope he is feeling better.' Tonks smiled and kissed him lightly.

'I'm sure if I speak to him, he will let it go.'

'But do you think he will drop the charges?' Remus asked in a worried voice, holding her hand. Tonks rested her head on his chest and nodded.

'I think I can persuade him.'

* * *

**Several days later**

'Mr. Proudfoot,' called the healer as he walked into Lance's hospital room, adorned in bright green robes. He was holding out his wand and manoeuvring a levitated quill which wrote furiously on a piece of parchment. 'How are you feeling, sir?'

Lance moaned. His body still ached a little bit, but most of the slashing pains had abated. He was ready to be back on his feet.

'Much better, thank you,' he replied. 'So I just apply this serum to my scars and they should disappear within weeks?' The healer nodded and replied,

'Yes, that is correct. Because your scars were not charmed with dark magic in anyway, the marks should be easy to remove with the serum.'

Lance nodded and slowly made his way out of the hospital bed. He was aching to see Tonks again, who hadn't visited in a while because she was on the trail to find Lupin. 'So, I can go now?'

'Yes, just be sure to sign your discharge from on the ground floor, Mr. Proudfoot. Good day.' And the healer turned on his heel to leave when he stopped abruptly.

'Oh yes, Mr. Proudfoot, I almost forgot. You received an owl while you were sleeping. Let me fetch it for you.' Lance nodded and waiting patiently as the healer stuck his head out the door. He returned with a sealed envelope in his hand, which he then gave to Lance. After the healer left the room, Lance ripped it open and read the note within:

_Dear Proudfoot,_

_I'm writing this letter to you in the deepest confidentiality. Remus came to see me a couple of days later and he is staying with me at the present. I want you to know that my feelings for Remus haven't changed. I love him, and we want to get married. I only ask one favour from you, and that is, I request that you please get rid of the charges against him. I don't want the love of my life to spend his life in Azkaban, because as you know, monetary reparation is something that he cannot provide. However, I am not going to leave you empty handed. In fact, I am willing to pay you compensation for the cost of St. Mungo's fees and anything else you need._

_Get well soon,_

_Tonks_

Lance couldn't believe his eyes. _How could she still deny me after all that the damn werewolf did to me! No monetary compensation will do! I'm not going to step aside! _He began to shake in fury as he conjured up his own quill and parchment within which he wrote the reply:

_Dear Tonks,_

_I have received your letter and would like to reply simply with: no deal. I will not drop the charges against that savage. But I will offer you a more enticing deal which will prove your love for Lupin. I will drop the charges, halt the investigation and let him live his dying years on ONE condition:_

_You marry me._

_If not, I will happily escort you both to Azkaban myself._

_Yours for eternity,_

_Lance M. Proudfoot._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! This story keeps extending itself. I redid this chapter three times! Please r & r!**


End file.
